Christmas Party
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: Sam and Jack attend a Christmas party.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I haven't actually published anything in over a year, written plenty just too lazy to type and upload. lol hopefully my new laptop will motivate me :) anyway little story I made up one night and yea it's Summer and I'm writing a Christmas story, get over it and enjoy! ;)

"Nice party." Sam said as Janet flew by.

"You think so? I mean it's not too boring, or too busy or too-"

"Janet calm down, everyone is enjoying themselves. Just enjoy the party you've worked so hard on." Sam handed her a beer. "Go mingle" she winked and motioned towards Daniel.

"Hey Carter, nice outfit." Jack walked up to her. As Janet hurried to follow Sam's instructions.

"Oh this," Sam but her lip. "Well Janet really wanted someone to wear the Mrs. Claus costume and I don't know how but she talked me into it."

"If that's how Mrs. Clause dresses I understand why they call him Jolly Old Saint Nick. Oh or how bout, 'If Mrs. clause dressed like that maybe Santa wouldn't need three ho ho hos'"

"Yeah I haven't been hearing these all night" Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just having fun, this is the most fun I've had all night."

"You're not enjoying yourself?"

"Well it's a bunch of nerds so…"

"At least Daniel and Teal'c are here." Sam and Jack both look over to the two boys, Daniel, who is clearly drunk, is flirting with all the ladies while Teal'c is standing by observing what he's sure to call "the strange Earth customs".

"Yeah I can see why you must be bored" Sam said. An awkward silence fell on the two.

"So… what are your plans for tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Ah December 25th, same as every year, pop open a beer and watch the Simpsons Christmas special while I wait for Santa to hurry down my chimney." Sam giggled a little "you having dinner with Mark?"

"Yeah it's at my house this year, why don't you come?"

"Are you cooking?"

"yea…" Sam said confused.

"well it's just I'd prefer not to die on Christmas."

"oh come on sir, my cooking's not that bad." Jack gave her a look. "ok it's not the greatest…" Jack kept staring "well what do you suggest I do?"

"I could come over and help you."

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Sam said surprised.

"Hey, just cause I don't doesn't mean I can't"

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. But you were making fun of my cooking first." Sam said with a little bit of defensiveness hidden under the playful tone.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Sure. You know this party seems to be dying down and quite frankly I don't want to have to clean up."

"Yeah I was just thinking that." Jack grabbed his coat off the sofa. "Where's yours?" He asked Sam.

"I forgot one." Sam admitted embarrassed.

"Here wear mine, it's cold out there and you, well you don't have a lot of clothes on."

"Thank you sir." She said as he draped his coat over her shoulders. "Should we tell Janet we're leaving?"

"She wouldn't care." He nodded over with his head. Sam quickly realized why and blushed. "Hey I say good for them," Jack added as they walked towards the door, " Daniel and Janet's deserve this, even if they will just consider it a drunken mistake. All that sexual tension has been driving me nuts" they looked at each other awkwardly.

"I should go." Sam said though her eyes were locked with his.

"Not so fast" Jack pointed up.

"Sir don't you think that's inappropriate, regulations and all."

"The way I see it tonight, mistletoe rules are much more important than air force rules."

"It is a tradition older then the air force" Sam added stepping a little closer to him."

"We can't break a tradition now can we?" he moved his head in closer.

"No, guess not." She whispered their lips just about touching. After a second Sam turns her head and kisses his check.

"Merry Christmas… sir"

"Oh no baby" he grabbed her waist pulled her in and laid on one her. "Merry Christmas… Sam"

Short and sweet :) review are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, do you really know what you're doing?" Sam said while opening the can of dough for the rolls.

"Carter don't doubt my cooking skills"

"I wasn't doubting sir, it just looks like you're confused"

"Oh I've made plenty of Christmas dinners… it's just been a few years…"

"OK just checking." Sam was still doubtful

"So are you sure you're family's not going to mind me coming to your dinner?" Jack asked after a minute of silence.

"Of course not, they've been fine with me bring boyfriends in the past" jack looked at her "not that you're my boyfriend or anything, Sir." Sam said immediately "but I mean like they didn't care if someone extra is there." There was an awkward silence. Sam said the first thing that popped in her head to break the silence, "plus we have an extra seat now." "oh my gosh I'm so sorry I don't know why I said that." Sam's eyes were huge.

"No, it's perfectly normal this is the first Christmas without your dad, it's going to be hard." Jack watched her try to cover her feelings. So he decided to do what he does best and lighten the mood. "oh, carter there's something on your face."

"What? Where?" she pulled out of her emotional trace

Jack walked over to her "right….there" he threw flour in her face.

"Really mature" she smiled

"Hey it made you smile"

"Not as much as this did" she said as she threw flour at him. By the time the door bell rang the kitchen was completely covered in flour.

"Uh-oh" Jack joked responding to the bell Sam giggled. The door bell rang again.

"Sir this isn't good." Sam tried to figure out what to tell her family.

"Oh relax carter." he went to answer the door.

"Sir maybe I should get the door, I mean it might look weird if you get it."

"Carter I'm just answering your door."

"Fine, I'm going to go wash up." Sam said reluctantly and headed to the bathroom.

"Hi guys, come on in"

"Where's Sam?" Mark asked

"Some flour exploded and she's washing up."

"Auntie Sam auntie Sam!" the girls ran to her when she came out of the bath room.

"Hey girls, why don't you guys head in the living room and I'll be right in." "Your presents are wrapped under the tree," Sam added in a whisper. "Mark, Stacy there's coffee and hot chocolate in the kitchen help yourself."

"Thanks Sammie" Mark teased

"Come on you know I hate that." Mark smiled and walked away.

"Um sir, if you want to take off your shirt you can." Jack looked at her. " I mean if you want to take off the flour shirt I have some of pete's old shirts you can put on"

"Sure." Jack winked obnoxiously.

"Fine wear your flour shirt all day." Sam smiled and walked away

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Thank you" Stacy whispered while she carried one of the girls out to the van.

'This was fun, and the meal was surprisingly good" Mark teased carrying out the other girl.

"Thanks for coming guys, hope to see you again soon." Sam said as she closed the door.

"That was fun." jack said, reminding Sam he was still there. Sam walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"Yeah," She sighed "Hey thanks for helping with dinner." She added after a minute.

"Yeah, no problem. This was… fun." he looked at her. Their eyes were locked, neither moved or talked, they just sat and looked, looked for signs, any sign that would stop them from doing what they both were thinking.

"I should," she started softly "I should do the dishes." Still no one moved. Slowly jack stated to lean in closer and closer. Sam remained still, not leaning in, but not pulling away. She felt jack's breath warm on her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned in but suddenly turned away again. "Like I said I need to do the dishes" she stood up quickly.

"Why do you do that?" jack stood up angrily.

"Do what?" Sam looked away.

"You know exactly what I mean, right when you start to feel something you freak out."

"Sir-"

"Jack" he interrupted and grabbed her hand.

"SIR" she emphasized "there are rules and regulations and"

"And who cares? Carter have you ever done something just because it feels right?"

"no." she said quite bluntly. "I'm in the military" then she added "just like you." She paused again. "We aren't trained to feel. We're trained to do what we're told, and if I'm told not to fall for someone I don't!" she had now risen her voice quite substantially.

"Sam," he touched her arm. She pulled away then turned away trying to hide the tears filling her eyes. And for once, jack was speechless, not that there weren't plenty of things he wanted to say, he just didn't know how. Finally Sam broke the silence, "yesterday was a mistake"

"No," jack got angry. He turned her towards him by grabbing her arm. "Yeah it was against the rules and maybe nothing will come of it, but it was not a mistake. If you feel anything near what I feel giving in to your heart just once is nothing to regret," He let go of the lose grip he had her arm. "Especially after all this time."

Sam's eyes filled again. "I'm scared." She finally admitted. Jack smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. He left his arms wrapped around her and just held her for what seemed like forever. She looked up into his brown eyes "I love you" a tear ran down her cheek as relief fell over her body.

Jack smiled and looked down. "Now doesn't that feel nice? To finally get that out."

She smile, pushed up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She repeated before kissing him.

a/n: That's all for now. Started a new story already not sure if I'll add to this one or not. Kinda a cute ending don't you think? Comments are appreciated


End file.
